Pentagram
by kayoi1234
Summary: Marinette has two secrets. There is obviously one about being Ladybug, but the other...is not as well known.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Nior**

 **AN: AU story time! Warning: Contains magic, Latin, Welsh and a really good spell-book...**

It was just Marinette's luck that she was going to be stuck in a situation like this.

Currently, the school was under attack from an akuma named "Le lecteur" was wrecking havoc, after Chloe had insulted the new teacher, Miss Lu-ang, about her wearing glasses that were not "fashionable and beautiful". (Un-known to everyone, this wasn't actually an Akuma. It was...how do you humans call it? A... _tar-victim_. More on that later...)

And to put on top of that, the villain had sealed all exits of the classroom. And judging by the startled shouts from the class next door, they were going to the same mishap.

So she couldn't slink away to transform to her _other_ self, the one people knew as Ladybug.

She was hoping at least Chat Nior would arrive, but after 20 minutes of hiding under a chair to not be killed by homicidal encyclopaedias, she gave up waiting and looked around her. Alya was hiding with Nino and Adrian. Good. Right now, she needed privacy.

From her book bag, she pulled out a book, with a hard leather case. Her spell-book, which she had kept over the years.

Yes, my friends, our dear friend Marinette was a witch.

And, no, I don't mean those who flew on brooms and had cats and would wear tall pointy hats. I also don't mean the ones that use wands either, or the ones that have staffs. That's because she does wandless and staffless magic.

Okay, maybe _witch_ wasn't the right word. She was more of a...pentagram user.

Yes, that seems about right.

Anyway, back to our little tale.

So we have Marinette, sitting under a table, flicking at the speed of light to find certain spell.

 _"No, no, no, not that one...a-ha! Found you"_ She thought to herself as she got out from under her table and climbed on top, before pointing at the whirlwind of books trying to murder Chloe.

 _"Draco ignis!"_ Marinette shouted as the red shaded pentagram began to form in front of her.

There was a circle, and then a six pointed star formed in the circle, with a salamander in the centre.

Then, a white-hot bolt of flame came shooting out, and burned all of the books trying to murder Chloe, while the blond haired girl was unscathed. Rather, like the rest of the class, was staring right at her.

Kim was the first to break the silence.

"Holy hell! You can do sorcery Marinette!"

Then people started talking and again, poor Marinette had to take matters into her own hands.

She raised a hand towards the sky and two pentagons formed with an upside down question mark floated above her palm.

" _Tawelwch_ " She shouted, and everyone closed their mouth and when they tried to talk, no sound came out.

"Yes, I can do sorcery. Now please calm down." She said the flicked her wrist, cancelling the silence spell.

Most people looked at her with fear, or astonishment.

She tried to ignore the stares, until she locked eyes with Adrian.

Then she lost it at that.

Adrian went over to her and placed a reassuring hand on her back, rubbing small circles.

Chloe, on the other hand was _furious_ that Adrian was giving more attention to Marinette than to her.

After slow, measured breaths, she pointed at the tar-victim (Who, in all due respect had snuck in like a ninja) and said "Let her go."

It hissed back, which, roughly translates back to "LOL, nah."

"Very well," And she opened her spell book and said " _Et dimittam te, ut exercitum iubet. Et mandata mea, et secutus. Tuae et corporis non est."_ She said as a pentagram burned on Tar-Victim's Body.

It burst into ashes, and the woman that was stuck in it fell to the floor, asleep.

"What... was that?" Marinette heard as she looked behind her and saw Alix and Alya, who had gone pale and was staring where long, black eel shaped creature that scuttled around on all fours was originally standing.

"A Tar-Victim. Something that feeds off the grief and despair of humans. Not an Akuma, which feeds off quick bursts of negative feeling, but rather of long-term despair. Another name for them could be Nightmares or Oni." Marinette explained as she closed her book, and placed it back in her bag.

She picked up her bag, and noticed Tikki, pressing against her through her purse. She nodded towards the teacher, who gestured to the door.

And with a final huff, Marinette left the classroom.

 **AN: Okay, so not my best work. But hey, you're free to build on this, or just try making it better.**

 **The storyline of this Alternate Universe is that there are people called "Pentagram Users" and their job is to hunt down and destroy the "Tar-Victims" which feed off long-lasting despair, guilt or grief, especially if the negative emotion has been there for a long time. The Pentagram users have two options. They can kill the creature, or negotiate it to let go of the victim. In this tale, Marinette is one of those Pentagram Users, but she must also balance between being Ladybug and her normal Life.**


End file.
